When electric vehicle batteries have relatively cold internal temperatures, an amount of electrical power that can be supplied by the batteries can be lower than a desired electrical power level.
The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved heating system for a battery module and a method of heating the battery module to reduce and/or eliminate the above-mentioned deficiency.